


【k漏】夏夜（r18）

by liliusuan



Category: B站
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliusuan/pseuds/liliusuan
Summary: 唱见KBx情色主播漏ooc勿升三





	【k漏】夏夜（r18）

**Author's Note:**

> 唱见KBx情色主播漏
> 
> ooc
> 
> 勿升三

KB接到网站的直播提醒时已经是凌晨两点四十分了。

夜里的房间太过安静，总让人不由自主地生出些寂寞感来。KB恍惚间记得自己第一次知道网站的秘密时也是在这样一个伴着风扇声音的泛着燥热的夏夜，只不过那个夜里伴着他逐渐不受控制的心跳声的还有没完没了的虫鸣。

KB也是在那个夜里“偶遇”了这个深夜里的情色主播。

主播ID是QAQ，介绍平淡无奇，在深夜版的简陋网页上直播间特别不起眼。KB不知道当时他是如何点进那个小角落的，明明第二次循着记忆再寻找时几乎找了整整半个小时。

QAQ的直播间总是没有几个人，却总会有礼物提醒在屏幕上刷过。KB也是这些人之中的一员。

和这个直播间里其它人一样，KB最开始也是被主播的颜值留住的。QAQ不露脸，直播时总会用口罩面具一类的东西把脸挡住，留给观众的只有一双眼睛。可那双眼睛总是给人一种楚楚可怜的感觉，情欲上涌时在蓝色眸子里缓缓打着转的水光让人不由自主地生出几分保护欲来。

QAQ所谓的直播就是对着镜头以各种方式用后面自慰，会用到各种各样的玩具，有时还会应观众的要求做出一些特殊的动作，只不过对比其他在镜头前搔首弄姿浪叫的情色主播来说他的所作所为还是青涩了些，KB最开始关注QAQ那阵子他连塞跳蛋都要磨蹭好一阵子。

QAQ就像是个鲜有人知的宝藏，几乎没人发现，无声地闪烁着光泽，珍贵而美丽。

QAQ还是像往常一样拿手机直播，这会刚开播没多久，QAQ还在认真调试手机支架的角度。KB就顺手点击背包送了一组烟花过去，突然收到礼物的QAQ对着镜头轻轻念出人的ID：

“感谢[快播不是播放器]送的99个烟花……啊，是熟人，快播来啦？”

念到这主播还向上拉了下口罩，像是在掩饰藏不住的笑意，可弯起的眼角早就暴露了QAQ的小表情。

KB知道QAQ认识自己，至少在当初自己刷礼物刷到霸榜半个月的时候QAQ一定是认识并且记忆深刻了。

直播间里人不算多，QAQ还在随意地趴在镜头前回答一些弹幕上的问题。

“今天为什么突然开了直播？啊……今天直播是因为今天是我直播整一周年的日子，挺有纪念意义的。”

“本来今天不是很想直播啦，我很懒的。”

“额……什么，我成年了吗？为什么这么久了还会有人问我这个问题？我今年已经二十三岁了，难道我长得不像吗？啊……对不起我忘了看不到脸……”

“不会摘，不可能摘掉。”

估摸着直播间人数差不多了，QAQ便半跪在床上，脸和上身出了镜。QAQ伸手从老位置上捞过那瓶润滑液，倒在手指上还随意捻了捻，黏滑的液体在指尖划出了丝。

他侧躺下来，背对镜头，把手指插进穴口按压，纯粹在为了扩张而扩张。稍微按得狠一点还能看到被撑开的粉嫩穴肉，过多的润滑液顺着手指缝滑下来滴在床单上。

弹幕看上去也是被QAQ这样简单粗暴的操作吓了一跳，然后更加简单粗暴地刷了起来。

「QAQ今天怎么突然这么主动」

「这也太用力了吧」

「操，爽到了」

「声音挺好听」

屏幕前的KB咬着嘴唇，下身已经隐约有了燥热感。他咬咬牙单手解下了内裤，把逐渐硬挺生疼的性器握在手里。

QAQ一手仔细地为自己扩张，另一只手伸手去够床头放着的盒子。是一个普普通通的快递盒，从一开始就出现在屏幕里，也没有人在意那是个什么东西，可当QAQ把里面的东西取出来亮给镜头时，KB倒吸了一口凉气。

盒子里的东西是一根足有二十公分的假阴茎，有控制器，看起来好像还有其它什么功能。QAQ在直播里从来没有用过这种尺寸的“玩具”，至少在KB的印象里是没有。很难想象这样一个常常一两个小东西就能被逼得眼泪直流的人会挑战这样的东西。

KB忽然明白了为什么QAQ今天浪费一样倒了那么多润滑，过大的“玩具”被一寸寸推进身子里面，软肉还在不知餍足地吸吮着把硅胶吞没，玩弄着自己的人却已经软了腰闭上眼睛吃痛叫出声音。

即使这样，将近推了一半之后他还是小幅度在身体里动了动，忍着疼痛向摄像头晃了晃手里的遥控器。

KB腾出手在屏幕上点了几下，刷了挺多礼物上去，瞬间冲到榜首。

“唔……谢谢快播……快播不是播放器送的礼物……”

小主播轻咳一声，暗示人为自己调档。

KB看清遥控器上的档位后，打字选了个比较温和的档。他还不想小主播因为这东西受伤。

QAQ已经软倒在床上好一会了，难耐地用双脚交叠着乱蹭，震动的假阳具在身体里乱跳，擦在敏感点上把人逼出泪水，泛红的眼角还挂着泪珠，随着睫毛忽闪上下翻动。

“……哈……哈啊……”

他叫出了声音，略有些痛苦的呻吟中夹杂着渐入佳境的舒爽喘息，身体不住地把那东西吞的更深了些，前端流出的液体在灯光下看的分明。

KB紧盯着屏幕里的人儿，手上不住地环住肉茎套弄，手被占着只能语音转文字在弹幕打出了这样一句：

「玩一下胸」

QAQ照做了，尽管情欲在一阵阵的抚慰之中泛滥着摧毁了他大半理智，他还是看到了一直关注着他的那人的命令，旋开盖子在前胸随意淋了不少半透明的润滑液，毫无章法地揉捏胸前的两点，白皙的肌肤被指尖磨蹭泛起粉红。

蠢死了。KB这样想着，如果有机会一定要好好教一下他。

屏幕中的QAQ已经叫着射了一次，精液顺着腿根一路滑到膝盖。处在高潮余韵的他不等任何指示直接把插在身体里的玩具大幅度抽拔了几下，意图以此度过不应期。

疯了，他真的疯了……KB喘着粗气，手上动作加快了几分，臆想着把人按在床上狠狠操进去的是自己，当面跟他说让他觉得难堪的那些荤话……KB觉得自己差不多也疯了。

眼中看着的是他，脑海中一遍遍想着的也是他，自慰时面对的对象是他，KB耳畔重新响起人的娇喘声音，用力快速撸动几下释放出来。

太诱人了……KB想着，从纸抽里抽了几张纸收拾了战场，而后继续给人刷着礼物。

KB醒来的时候已经是中午了，昨晚近乎通宵让他的脑袋还处于不太清醒的状态。KB重新点开网站，这回他删除了网址上一个域名后缀，网页变回了普通版本的样子。他在这个网站上会投一些歌，陆陆续续也收获了不少人气。

KB上线后习惯先清消息，于是点开消息栏就看到了一条新私信，指尖像触电一样从鼠标上弹开了。

哦漏QAQ：KBShinya你好，我是音乐区的哦漏QAQ

只是ID里带了个QAQ后缀而已，怎么可能是同一个人。KB拍着胸口平复一下情绪，和人聊了下去。

虽然总有种说不上来的感觉就对了。

直到KB点开这人的稿件，听到乐器声后缓缓唱出的第一个音节，心脏也跟着漏跳了半拍。

这次可是你先找上我的。

-end-


End file.
